My Betrayal
by JaMeSgRiFfItHs101
Summary: I am a spy. This is my story...the story of my wife, my son, my best friend. I am not just a spy, but a double agent working for MI6. My name...is John Rider.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Yay! I have some hits for this story! Please review and tell me what you think!**

She laughed. It was a high-pitched icy sound. But besides that, I could see the good intent of the woman.

The black haired, slim woman, trotted toward me. "You are _so_ delightful!"

"Please, Ms. Rothman," I pushed my chair away from the table in case I had to escape her.

"You are free to call me, Julia," she told me.

Julia seemed very polite. She was...to the people that work for her. She works for Scorpia. It's a group of people that commit assassinations and terrorism. Julia was one of the higher ranked people in this group.

I'm sure you're getting the wrong idea now. So if these guys are murderers and terrorists and I know it, why am I here? Here is my story and it just so happens that I am pretending to work for them to get inside information.

"Yes, well, Julia," I told her, "I am flattered that you invited me down here but would it be all right if I excused myself for the night? I would like to head to bed early so I can be ready for tomorrow."

I knew she would agree. She gave me everything I desired because I did what she told me.

Julia looked silently put down before saying, "Yes. That is a fine idea. I shall speak with you again tomorrow before you go."

Her sadness showed a sign of weakness in her and I guessed I was one of the few who had ever seen her in this state. It made her appear more human.

I excused myself and headed out to my room. I had to prepare for my class tomorrow even though I would soon be off working on an important case. An assassination.

As I walked off, I started to ponder how I could feel sorry for the crazy woman I had just left in the other room.

I hate to see people in pain but I can identify when it is necessary that I don't help them.

My thoughts switched to my wife, Helen. I could not stand to be without her so soon after we were married. I wouldn't be able to speak to her again, face-to-face until I returned from Australia.

I went to my room and avoided turning on the light because I already knew where everything was.

I pulled out a cell phone, which was used namely for calling MI6. No doubt my charade as a assassin at Scorpia was a dangerous job when I was working for MI6, the good guys. In American, I think it would be called...the CIA? It is curious job but I do it as a tribute to my country.

I dialed the number and brought the phone to my ear. It was a mobile phone and the latest type of technology, which I got from my friend and co-worker, Smithers. He works at MI6 as well.

Alan Blunt, an agent of importance was on the other line.

"I am heading out to Australia tomorrow," I told him.

"I am aware. You're bugging device you wore on your suit tonight was an excellent receptor," Mr. Blunt said.

"It is Smithers you must thank for that." I heard footsteps passing the door. "I must go. I shall keep you updated."

"We will be awaiting your next call."

As I believe you have figured out, I am a double agent spying on Scorpia for MI6. My name...is John Rider.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: This all belongs to Anthony Horowitz! He rocks. I am taking the characters though so tell me if this is good. And I'm trying to make it sound like his writing style so tell me what you think.**

I stood over the British kid.

"Come on," I encouraged him, "Only fifty left."

Scorpia required all their assassins to be in top shape. Two hundred push-ups was a minimum for teenagers.

The boy pumped out another twenty push-ups and gasped for air. His face was red and drenched with sweat from looking down and working so hard.

He fell sideways, clutching his side.

"Get back up," I responded.

I knew he was Levi Kroll, one of my bright students, but he could never be a spy because of his lack of physical ability.

"Kroll, they're coming back! They can't see that I'm not giving you two hundred more push-ups for resting," I warned.

I pulled him back up to his position. He gave me five more push-ups. "One hundred ninety-five," I started counting.

I knew he was grateful I was only making him do five more instead of the thirty that I should have made him do.

"Get up, Kroll," I shouted and gently kicked his side as I saw Ms. Rothman walk by.

"How is _it_ doing?" When she said _it,_ she pointed at Levi.

"He's doing fine. He just finished his two hundred. I was just about to let him go to the assault class."

"Did he do five hundred sit-ups? That's required."

"Yes, ma'am," I lied, winking at Levi and he smiled. "Go, Kid," I told him.

Kroll ran off.

I sighed and looked down at my watch. "I suppose my supervising is done with today. I've got a plane to catch."

I arrived in Australia the next day. Technically the day after due to the time change. I took the rest of the day to constantly check my phone. I wanted a call from my wife saying that she'd gotten back from France safely.

Finally, I did receive a call. My face fell as I realized that it wasn't Helen. In fact, I didn't recognize the number at all.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Um...Mr. Rider?"

"Who...is this?" I asked trying to place the voice of a teenage boy.

"Yassen Gregorovich, Mr. Rider." I knew he was trying to remain polite since he was a very bright student of mine.

"Ah. Yes. Is something wrong at Scorpia? I am currently pretty far away..."

"Actually, yes. Caxero went back to his sales. We need to dispose of him. When will you be back?"

"We need to dispose of him? We...being who?"

"You and I. Ms. Rothman is allowing me to go with you to get rid of him."

Although I have been working with Scorpia for a while, it is always a wonder to me how no one finds a problem in the whole 'he betrayed us so let's kill him' thing.

"I assure you I shall try to get back as soon as possible. I shouldn't be more than three days out here."

"Good-bye, Mr. Rider."

"Call me, 'The Hunter'." (Now if that's not an evil spy name, I don't know what is!)

"Consider Caxero the _hunted_," he laughed then hung up.

Even as only a kid, the thought of the murder did not seem to faze him. I shivered.

"Are you cold, Hunter?"

The voice started me but I calmly spun around. I was accompanied by another agent of Scorpia. Max Grendel.

"No. I'm fine. Are you going to be joining me on this Australian spy case?"

Max shook his head. He was old. Almost thirty years my senior, which was saying something, considering I was getting pretty old myself.

"Sorry, Rider. I do the planning but you do the action. I wish you luck to track down this agent. It was assumed he was working for us. But he's disappeared and if he has disappeared, he is no use for us."

I nodded. "Do you know of his whereabouts?"

"Yes. He lives in Sydney." He handed over a paper that stated all the info about the locations and how I should make a flawless kill. "Here," he said, thrusting it at me.

I glanced out the window of my hotel. I'd switched hotels every night so no one would be able to identify me easily.

"You should go."

I looked up at Max, nodded and grabbed my cell phone in case I needed to contact MI6.

I walked toward the door. "One more thing," I added.

"Yes?"

"How did you manage to get into my room?"

Max just smiled. He shrugged and beckoned me off to his car that he had waiting for me downstairs.

Sometimes Scorpians (scorpions? um...I've got to work on a better name) have better qualities than what would be expected. It is a shame they are all raving, murdering crazies but you've got to give them credit for being prepared---even nice at times, but don't worry, I don't fall for their act.

I drove the car to a location whose name was installed in my mind. For Scorpia, I was supposed to kill Matt Lucas. For MI6,I had to get proof of his mission against them. He was working for Scorpia as a spy on MI6. I knew that but, of course, everyone needs proof.

When I arrived at the flat, I walked to the fifth floor. I had to get into his house, I realized, if I wanted to hack onto his email. "Someone needs to develop mobile computers," I decided, "so I could hack onto his email from outside the house."

I scanned the area inside the house for him with my 'magic glasses.' They aren't really magic but I'm sure Smithers will soon be an expert at making names for his gadgets.

By putting them on, I could see through walls as though they were transparent. They can do this trick by having the ability to detect heat that is given off by certain objects, which allows me to see Lucas in the other end of the apartment.

I pulled out my lock pick set hidden in a pen, (another experiment made by Smithers) and easily got in.

I located the computer and threw off the glasses, so I could copy the emails onto my floppy disk to return to MI6.

I watched the screen upload to 40. I waited. 60 then 85...and then----

"'Ello, mate. Mind explaining why you broke in," I spun and noticed Lucas standing behind me. This didn't bother me, I could get past him. But I wasn't so sure of what I could do when my eyes darted to the automatic .38 caliber in his hand.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! So I just finished editing all the chapters! And I just finished writing this story! The last chapter is sad! You must all keep reading! My fav chapter is almost here!!!**

I chose to remain silent and calm. I slowly moved myself up off the chair.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

I avoided contact with his eyes. Instead, I swerved my head toward the computer screen.

98---99---100!

I turned back to Lucas. Without any second though, I launched a kick at my target.

Off- guard, Lucas shot at me while I gave a sharp jab to his arm, holding the gun. He still held the gun tight. I feinted a roundhouse kick and used a sweep kick to his ankles.

He went down like a sack of potatoes so I whipped around and ejected my disk. Hurriedly, I grabbed the disk and flew across the flat room.

I would have told you I was literally flying through the apartment since that's what it felt like by the standards of how quickly I was tearing to the exit. Unfortunately, I learned I was not flying when my head began to feel like lead and a burst of pain exploded from the back of my head. I toppled over. Then, everything went black.

I blinked my eyes open. Light burned through my eyelashes. I shut them and tried to move. I was paralyzed. I tried to recall what had happened. Australia---double agent for Scorpia.

"John Rider!"

I shuddered at the use of my name. I felt a nudge against my arm.

I groaned, attempting to reply.

"I don't understand you, mate," the Aussie commented.

"How do you know me?" I muttered, my body still immobile.

"Why have you come to track me down?"

"You let down Scorpia," I replied, avoiding his eyes once again. I was afraid I might show that I was lying.

"We both know that doesn't concern you. We're in the same boat, mate. I work for Scorpia and you work for MI6. You're a double agent also. I've figured you out You can't turn me in, can you? I'm only as bad as you."

"But I have proof. You have nothing," I insisted. I dragged myself into a sitting position. I closed my eyes as the world started to spin.

"I will tell Scorpia your secret. Then, they will have no reason to believe you. No one will believe you because you will no longer be here to give away my secret."

I had a plan. I had only one chance to make the element of surprise to my advantage. I had to keep him talking.

"But why betray MI6? What does Scorpia have? Their name says it all. S, sabotage, corp, corruption, I intelligence...spying, and A, assassination. You were part of the government, Matt. You can't really join those lunatics trying to blow up the world," I replied.

"Have you heard their mission? They assassinate to benefit. They sabotage to improve. They corrupt anything that is already too powerful. As for spying, is that any better than what you are doing---"

So I struck. I leapt up. And punched him in the face. It felt good. He deserved it.

He drew his gun. He grabbed me and put the gun to my head.

I kicked his shins while spinning the gun around to aim at him. I steadied the gun while he ran at me. Unprepared, I pressed the trigger. The blast was demeaning.

The Aussie was dead. I checked myself for the floppy disk. It was gone. I rummaged through the man's pockets and found he floppy disk, fortunately, on him.

I had the information, the emails, which I was certain would say that Lucas was connected to Scorpia. Or, that he had been working for Scorpia, as for now, Lucas was no more.

I returned to my hotel room and concealed the floppy in my bag. I was then interrupted by a ringing. I grabbed my phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Do you have the information?"

"Who is this?"

"Mrs. Jones."

"Oh. Hello." I hadn't ever received a call from Ms. Jones as far as I could remember.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm going to return to Scorpia and I will give it to you before my next teaching day. I'll get a day off when I return."

"Good."

He left.

The phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Hunter"

"I am here," I replied.

"It's Max. Did your mission go successfully?", which translated to 'did you kill him?' in Scorpia language.

"Yes. I am returning to Venice as soon as you send a plane to me!" I backed.

"Yes, sir! I'll have one come to you, which will arrive around midnight our time.

I groaned silently because I knew that would be around six o'clock in the morning here and I'd gotten used to sleeping in.

The other line was dead .

I guess people don't have the courtesy to say good-bye anymore. Before I could respond to her, she was gone.

Finally, a third call interrupted my packing.

"What?" I yelled into the phone, even before answering.

I felt bad as I realized it was Helen.

"John! Darling, are you able to return to Britain? I wanted you to be here in person for me to tell you the excellent news but I can't hide it any longer! Oh, John, I'm pregnant and it's a boy!"

**A/N: Reply! PLEEEEEASE!**


	4. Chapter 3

I arrived home to my wife and our conversation started kind of like this.

"So I was thinking John Junior---"

"We are _not_ naming our son John Junior. I think Alex is an excellent name.

"You're just jealous, dear. I know you would like to have him named after you..."

"Honestly, John! I think Alex is a strong, presentable name. It means---"

"I don't think he's going to care about what it means. Anyway, what do you have against the name 'John'?" I argued.

I loved debating with Helen. I knew I would never win but it was so entertaining to watch her get that upset expression and fold her arms across her chest with that glare of hers that she was doing right now.

She would be a great mother because frankly, that look even scared me.

"Alex Rider," she announced softly.

"Fine,"I bit my tongue to stop the argument.

We stared at each other long and hard before I moved toward her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Her arms fell from her chest and she could no longer conceal her smile.

I moved toward her lips and grabbed her chin but she swatted me away.

"So how as your case?" Helen asked.

"Fine. Australia is really lovely, maybe we can take John Junior---" I paused then laughed, "I meant _Alex_, there when he's older."

I never told her about my cases with great detail. I couldn't.

I had to return to work before the end of the day. I gathered the floppy disk in my hoodie pocket and left, my heart sinking as I drove farther and farther from my wife.

I went through all the security measures and walked to my office. The door was labeled 'Fred Lawrence' in case anyone inspected my office. No one would know my true identity.

I found Mr. Blunt had managed to get past my fingerprint scanner outside the door but then again, he was the one who had programmed it.

"Hello, Mr. Rider," he said as I entered my office.

Unaware of his presence at first, I jumped about fifteen inches into the air but refrained from screaming. "Hello, Mr. Blunt," I said pleasantly.

"Do you have it?"

I produced the small disk. I dropped my head slightly.

"I got rid of him. I know I should have kept him for questioning. I sort of lost control and he was killed," I answered.

To Scorpia, this would have been excellent news but to MI6, it was a setback.

Downloading the files, Mr. Blunt told me, "It wouldn't have mattered. This information gives us proof that he was working against us. It also proves he was acting alone. We couldn't have gotten anything else out of him."

I nodded. "Do you have any other assignments for me, Mr. Blunt?"

"Just work on figuring out Scorpia's latest attack. You are doing well.

Oh yes! I was doing "well" now. That bring me up to---um...two compliments from Mr. Blunt. It only took me...eight years?

"Yes, sir. I'm going to go back to Scorpia's headquarters. Good-bye, Mr. Blunt."

He didn't reply. He was looking out the window.

I left.

"Stay silent. It's the only way you will get things done. The knife blade goes out in one swift motion if you hold it by the hilt. The other arm comes around the neck and you can make one heck of a painful kill!" I announced, dropping the knife slightly.

Although I was the teacher, I didn't feel safe by completely letting my guard down.

The gunshot sounded, which meant the younger assassins traded classes, like a bell would usually be heard in a normal school.

I was off for the rest of the day do to the new case I was going to do with Yassen Gregorovich.

"Read this!" Julia Rothman passed me some paper. More like a novel, it was so long.

"Can you give me a quick overview?" I asked pushing the packet back to her. I'm a very selective auditory person so I'd prefer to have someone explain this whole packet instead.

"Sure, John. If that's what you need to establish your task..."Julia said. "We were buying drugs to load our latest weapon to launch. Be sure I mention to you the plan of the attack when you get back. As for now, you need to track the dealer with Gregorovich and dispose of him while we begin to execute the plan. He lives in the Amazon. There are plentiful doses of marijuana, which we can obtain after the kill. The only problem is that MI6 has word of our attack."

"When are we departing?" I asked.

_"Please be next week, please be next week,"_ I silently begged.

"I was thinking tomorrow, John."

"I guess...that could be possible..." I shrugged.

"Of course it's possible!" Julia blew up at me. "I give you plenty of time for your wife and breaks whenever you wish and your job should come first! This is the one time I really need you...please, John...

"Um...yeah. I'll...be there tomorrow..."

Julia relaxed. "Good."

I swerved through the buildings. I turned to see if Yassen Gregorovich was still with me. It didn't matter. The young assassin was as fast as a fully trained ninja.

I saw Caxero and Ash stepped out from behind the towering house. Ash was my best friend, he worked for MI6 so he had to pretend to be against me. I hated to be apart from him all the time because we had been a great team when we were could both work for MI6 in public.

"Rider! I knew you'd be here, Ash spoke to me in an angered tone. He was good at acting.

"It's a good thing we could meet again! I've always looked forward to any chance I'd have to you kill you." That, there was love to him. Or, at least, as friendly as we could get to each other. MI6 had gotten this mission set up to look like I was going to kill Caxero because I work for Scorpia. MI6 is excellent at illusions.

"Not if I get the chance first," Ash tilted the gun to me. But unlike our plan, he fired. The bullet hurtled at me and I knew I was about to die.

I gasped, sitting up in bed. I glanced over at the clock, which read 03:45 hours. It was a nightmare. I still had two hours before I had to go to the plane. I got up anyway. The weird thing about that dream was that it was so full and vivid. I've only had a dream that vibrant twice before.

Both times, the sequence of events did actually happen, only not in the exact way they had in the dream. I wasn't sure how much of my nightmare this time, would reflect on my future.

**A/N: Okay, this totally reminds me of Raven's Gate. Another one of Anthony Horowitz series but I thought it was really cool! Anyway, review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am exciting that this editing has worked so far. I have to edit my other stories now...bleh...at least I don't have anything better to do.**

So there I was. On a plane. Again. The second time in a week, but I was used to it.

Here's a little history about me. Before I was a spy, I used to be part of the army. Technically the Parachute Regiment. We flew three times a week, but honestly, after a while, the joy of flight became a bore.

I was pondering how much more of this spy work I could do when I had a little boy. What could I tell him when all of his friends dad's played football with them? I couldn't explain that I was busy jumping off planes.

"Hunter, do you know the escape plan if MI6 does show up?" Gregorovich asked me.

"You can give me a summary. I'd like to check out the blueprints though."

The kid almost whacked my head off by whipping the paper out of his file folder at me. They were blueprints of Caxero's house and surrounding area. Like I said before, for psychos, these people are curiously well prepared to be way ahead of the game.

I followed Gregorovich off the plane. His enthusiasm for being on a real murder case with me was slowly diminishing.

I was spending even more time looking at the blueprint sketch outline when Gregorovich grabbed my phone and answered.

"Hunter," he said, turning to speak to me. "Ms. Rothman told me to to go on with the plan until tomorrow night so we can throw off MI6."

I made a mental note to call MI6 and tell them exactly that.

"Why are we not advancing tonight? Doesn't she want the work done as soon as possible?" I asked the teenager, annoyed.

"She just said she wanted to be sure that no one would find us," Gregorovich told me defensively.

"Fine. I've got a call to make."

I pulled the phone back and waited for night to fall. Gregorovich stayed awake until 02:00 hours that night but I couldn't make the call until I knew he was sound asleep.

Finally, I picked up y phone and dialed the MI6 phone numbers, known only to me.

"Ash!" I cried when I heard him on the other end.

"Hey, John!"

"What's up, mate? I haven't talked to you since before Australia," I told my friend.

"It's been boring without you..." For half a second Ash sounded like he didn't really mean that. My mind flashed back to my dream. The dream I'd had that Ash had betrayed me and actually shot me. Maybe I was just overreacting about the dream...why would Ash like about being unhappy with me? He would probably tell me if something I did was annoying him.

"Actually, I did get a good case. I'm joining you down in the Amazon tomorrow," Ash assured me.

_"Poor Ash,"_ I thought, _"he's probably loaded with work since I haven't been there to help him out with his case."_

"Whoa! You already know that the attack was moved to tomorrow night? You guys are good!" I exclaimed.

I heard him mention something that sounded like, "Yeah, but you're better. Or at least MI6 thinks so." Aloud he said, "Thanks."

"Uh-oh! I've got to go. See you tomorrow."

"One more thing---" Ash cut in.

I switched off my phone.

"Mr. Rider, were you talking to someone?" The teenage boy stood, staring at me suspiciously.

"No. I was just reading the notes about Caxero a loud. It helps me keep them in my mind," I lied. I felt bad that the kid didn't know that I, an adult influence in his life, was working to shut him down.

"Oh...if you say so," he didn't seem convinced.

The next day I woke up without another one of those vivid dreams.

Malta. Wow..the Amazon was beautiful. I cocked my gun and inserted it into my holster concealed on my belt.

The night, I checked Yassen and we were ready to go.

We walked three miles, slowly, silently. Almost a deadly silence.

I neared Caxero's house, which was more of a mansion. Most drug dealers lived that way. I saw Caxero coming out of his front door. Or side door...or back door...I'm not sure. He had so many room and so many doors, but in any case, I saw him coming outside. Ash stepped out from behind the mansion, just like he had in my dream.

Ash began to talk about me, but I wasn't listening. I was thinking about the dream. Ash pulled out a gun.

The kid was not messing around. He gave a quick shot at Caxero, which was a perfect aim. I am not proud to say that I might have been one of the people responsible for his excellent aim.

Aside from our initial plan, Gregorovich aimed the second bullet at Ash. I saw my friend dodge. Once, twice, but the third connected. I saw my friend fall to the ground but I couldn't help him.

"Get out of here. He's probably after you!" the teenager told me.

So I ran. Gregorovich had left. I didn't see where he'd gone. I flew around the house and saw Caxero's body. It looked repulsive. Blood came from his chest.

My friend, Ash, was gone. I felt someone touch my shoulder I turned around and gave a karate chop to the person's wrist.

"John, relax! It's me," Ash's voice soothed me.

"What's up? Are you going to capture me?" I asked, putting my arms out to him as if he were going to handcuff me.

"Yeah. I've got to take you in."

"Let's make a chase. I'll shoot you and then you can capture me," I suggested.

Ash shrugged and I ran again.

I expected Ash o chase after me but I heard a gunshot and it wasn't from me. Gregorovich had shot Ash, this time, nearer to the chest. And the bulletproof vest hadn't done the best job.

Ash went down again. This time blood covered his feet.

Gregorovich scampered away.

"Ash," I rushed over to him I called MI6 to warn them to come as soon as possible.

"Ash! Speak to me, please," he was unconscious.

The MI6 paramedics came. I left my friend. I hoped he didn't die. I couldn't stay with him. One of my fellow agents took me back to the MI6 base.

I was going to play prisoner now.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Keep reading! Review!!!!**

I took another sip of my Black Velvet cocktail. It was one of the few alcoholic beverages that I ever enjoyed enough to drink. My mind flashed to the slim, fair haired Russian boy. We'd had to let him get away to establish my capture.

Another sip. His ice cold eyes seemed to penetrate my brain. His face was implanted in my mind.

"Mr. Rider."

"Ms. Jones," I replied, turning around to her.

"He's dead...he is dead!" she said sternly.

My stomach fell and I thought I was going to be sick. "He's...he's dead?" I said. I couldn't believe it. My partner, my mate, Ash, was dead?

"Did you not know?" Ms. Jones asked me as though it was a shock that I had not been told.

"N---no..." I tried to remain calm.

"I thought you were with the kid when Caxero was shot..."

Caxero? Oh! That was who she was talking about. Yes I had known that Caxero was dead.

"I thought you meant Ash. Yes. I was aware of Caxero. But is Ash---"

"Yes. He's alive. Do you not understand? Caxero was a suspect! He was one of the top men in this drug deal but he was not the operator! Caxero is dead! He could have been used for interrogation," Ms. Jones informed.

"I understand. But Gregorovich didn't follow through with our plan to scout the area before killing anyone. There was nothing I could do. It was too late---"

"No! Not only did you kill Caxero but you killed Lucas on our last case! Lucas was acceptable. He was the only one working as a double agent but we could have used Caxero to lead us to more drug dealers!"

"Yes, ma'am. I..."

The door swung open and interrupted me. Mr. Blunt stood in the frame.

"Hello, sir," I allowed my eyes to meet his face.

He sucked in air, looking upset and aggravated with me. "Ms. Jones has told you of our current situation?"

"Yes, sir."

"We are giving you two weeks. One week for your wife to recover from her baby which is due...next week? Then we wanted another week to make sure you have everything together. We might have to shorten the time depending on when Scorpia wants the trade."

"Trade? What are you talking about," I cut in before anyone else could continue.

"Certainly. Rothman wants you back. Besides being a successful agent, she has a particular liking for you. We will give you back for the safety of George Adair, who they have as a ransom right now."

"Who is George Adair?"

"I take you've hard of Sir Graham Adair. The rich, successful man, who is working his way up the secretarial cabinet. He is an excellent target. His boy was getting involved with the wrong people---bla, bla, bla and he ended up the perfect target for a ransom. We had to have you so we could trade you for the boy's safety."

"Sir, I...I'm having a son. I've been thinking..." I knew this would be a horrible conversation but I'd been thinking about how I would bring it across for weeks.

They were looking at me intently. "I've got to stop working as a double agent or even as a spy in general. I'm going to have a kid to look after..."

"That is true. And I have a perfect idea," Mr. Blunt quickly explained that they would exchange me fro the kid on Albert Bridge. The kid would run and MI6 would 'shoot me' as soon as they knew the kid was out of the way. Scorpia could leave when they saw the blood on the ground.

Smothers could make some type of simple blood packet which would be blown open by the bullet.

I could leave with Helen and Alex but I could never return to the daring life I have now.

Maybe I could get a job as a civilian but work with the navy or air force. I had to get some occupation that would allow me to give back to this country that has given me so much.

As for now, I had to go to the hospital to check on Ash.

I easily found his room under his alias, 'Andy Reed.'

He was awake when I entered the room.

"Hey, mate!" I exclaimed.

"Hey," he croaked back.

I continued to strode toward him and grabbed a chair beside him.

"Are you feeling better? Do you have a war wound now?"

We'd always used to joke about how beat up we'd end up by the end of this job. It had been our thing ever since around the time when I'd gotten married. Whoa! I never knew I'd met this guy so long ago. Three years or so...it seemed like such a sort time, or perhaps we were both too old.

He smiled. Then grimaced in pain.

"Yeah, I'm doing better. You saved me."

"Sort of---I guess."

"The funny thing was---I didn't feel anything until I looked down and saw my insides all on the outside!"

I gagged, imagining the image and he laughed gruffly.

"Have you talked to Helen?" I wondered.

"Yeah. She's really excited for the kid. Have you got a name?" Ash asked.

"Alex. But call him John Junior. It makes her really upset---and quite cute."

"Yeah. Yeah. Keep your love at home."

"I'd better start heading that way. But I've got one question..."

"Uh-huh..."

"I was wondering...I wanted you to...I mean, if you want to---"

"Spit it out, Rider!"

"Will you be Alex's godfather?"

"Uh...wow...you really want me to..."

"It's okay if you don't want to. I know you won't really have time for kids. I will leave him to Ian in my will but you know, just so he has one---"

"Yeah. That'd be nice."

"You'd want to?"

"You sound surprised."

I was. But I didn't tell him that.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is still reviewing and a special thanks to liz22463 for staying with me this whole story!!! Enjoy!**

"I'm going to head home," I proclaimed.

Ash said good-bye evasively and stopped by MI6 office. No one connected to my case was there so I went home. I avoided my car and walked the whole way back. Everyone once in a while, walking seems so much more delightful than the alternative.

"Helen!" I shouted. The house was a mess so I guessed she was still home. She never left a messy house. "Dear, are you here?"

No reply. I was beginning to worry. I hadn't allowed her to drive herself anywhere since I'd learned she was seven months pregnant. It was now eight months and...three weeks? Maybe.

"Darling...?"

I walked upstairs. Suddenly, I decided to call her friend, Katherine to see if Helen had made any emergency calls.

Katherine answered. "Hello? May I ask who I am speaking to?"

"It's John! Have you seen Helen?"

"Oh yes. She told me to call you because she was busy. I was supposed to tell you that you need to go to the hospital to see her," Katherine reiterated my wife's message to me.

"The hospital? Did she try to drive herself somewhere?" I should have been spending more time with her. How badly was she hurt? I was a horrible husband!

"She didn't drive herself anywhere. She called me to drive!"

"Where the heck did you go?" I questioned.

"The hospital! Helen's having the baby!" Katherine remarked happily.

"What?! Yes! Thank you so much!" I hung up and let out a huge whop of joy.

I went outside and hurried to my car before I realized I'd left it at work. So I ran...five miles to the hospital, which was luckily very close to our house..

I hurried to the secretary. "Where is Helen Rider?" I asked out of breath.

She looked disgusted at me and pointed to the waiting room.

"This is urgent! I'm her husband!"

She sighed. She pointed the other direction and murmured, "Down the hall, third room from the right."

And I was off. I sprinted down the hallway, past doctors, strange metal instruments and patients.

"Helen!" I cried, spotting her in a roe on the bed. She looked tired bu she thrust the blanket in her arms into my arms.

It was the boy.

"Hello, John---" I paused and looked up at my wife's disapproving expression. "Hey, Alex..." Helen nodded and smiled, approving.

I chugged my third Black Velvet wine cup. I sat across from Ash, who was up and moving again, which wasn't surprising knowing him. He glared.

I reached out my hand.

His was faster. "Mine!" he called, slapping the card.

I bit my lip. "You suck," I muttered as politely as I could through clenched teeth.

"It looks like I'm going to beat you again. What is it now? Two-hundred to zero?" Ash smirked.

"Try three to zero," I corrected him. My mind was occupied by other things right now. I beat him at every card game usually. It was almost more fun when I was away in m own thoughts so he had a fair chance.

I truly have considered letting him win but in reality that is as bad as cheating because either way, the "cheater" would know the outcome before the end of the game.

"What's wrong?" Ash questioned me, slapping another Queen card.

He pulled the cards toward him.

"I'm just anticipating the rest of the day and---yeah. I'm sort of worried."

"Sort of? You weren't even this nervous when you were going to convince Scorpia you worked for them," Ash replied.

"Well, I was sure everything would go smooth on that one."

"That was the one you never mentioned to me and I thought my partner had left me," Ash complained.

"Sorry. I thought you'd guessed already," I apologized.

He slapped the doubled set of tens in the pile and stole and rest of the cards.

"I win again," he announced.

My phone rang. As usual, it was at the most inconvenient time. "Hello?" I asked.

Besides mobile computers, phones needed something to show who was calling so you don't have to ask hello instead you can just greet them with their name. It had to be high technology. The phone would almost think on its own.

"John!"

I recognized the voice at once and my face split into a huge smile.

Ash was looking at me like I was some demented down but I couldn't stop myself.

"Ian!" I cried. My younger brother, I hadn't seen Ian in months. He probably didn't even know about Alex.

"What's up? I haven't spoken to you since my last vacation to Venice. You must still be at Scorpia..."

"Actually, no. I'm back. MI6 captured me until later today. Come see me before my death scene," I told him.

"I heard all about your plans. I'd love to see this since from what I remember the best acting job you ever did was the tiger in that school play--"

"I refused you to speak about that! I can handle it. Where are you going to be?" I asked.

"I'm working on a case right now so I can prepare for this very difficult case next. I am working on drug dealers right now. If you learn anything about any from Scorpia---"

"Be sure to give me a call?"

"Uh-huh. When are you coming to town? Helen and I are planing on taking a trip with Alex..."

"Who's Alex?" Ian wondered.

"Didn't Helen tell you? She's pregnant?"

"Oh no! Now I feel old," Ian warned me.

_"You_ feel old? But isn't this exciting?"

"Wat if he doesn't want to fly with you? He won't even be a year old," Ian responded.

"I think you just want to look after him."

"That's about night. Uh-oh. I've got to get going. Just got the latest lead. See you around!"

"Yeah, of course. See you," Ian hung up.

"Who was it?" Ash asked me.

"My brother. I just told him about Alex."

"Ah. So you neglected to mention how I was beating your butt at cards?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mention it nor was I planning to."

"You're jealous."

"Whatever. I'm leaving..." I said walking away.

Ash shrugged and didn't say anything, but went began to shuffle his cards.

**A/N: Review! AAAHHH!!!! I've lost my fav chapter. Anyone whose reviewing please tell me which chapter the bridge thing is...**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry, short chapter. Enjoy anyway! Hey! Here! It is my fav chapter!!! **

In just a few months, Alex was so much more grown up. He had fair hair like Helen's but they were now in wisps. Everyone said his face looked like mine and I guess I could see it except his mouth was his mums. His eyes had an intelligent about them and I'm not just saying that because they look like mine. His have a curious glaze of wonder. It seems like he has a need to fulfill his curiosity with fact. It is quite cute but I'm still so surprised how big his gotten.

Helen and I had already began to pack to move. We thought we should get a maid or babysitter for Alex when we were both employed.

I wasn't sure of anyone who'd put up with him though. He was generally quiet but rather spastic.

Helen told me she'd received a call from my brother about someone who would be excellent for the job. He hadn't given us much details but he'd said his name was Jack. He was an immigrant from America and that he was very good with little kids.

I told Ian he could come by whenever he wanted to let me meet Jack and he could meet the newest member of the family. Neither Ian nor I knew that this last encounter in Britain would be our last encounter ever.

It was two months from the time that Alex had been born. We had been planning out the path to take for getting George Adair back. So there I was...my hands tied in front of me, being herded like a convict.

I walked across the green dewy grass toward the water of the Thames River. A single, simple but elegantly built bridge stood across the body of water. I listened to the rain hit the water. It is such a lovely sound if you ever get a chance to observe it.

Then I saw _them_ in the distance approaching---Scorpia. Three well dressed large men in suits and the kid. He looked to be about seventeen or eighteen.

The boy didn't even struggle to escape and I wondered what they'd threatened to do to him. His eyes were wide. The only time I'd seen him before is an occasional interview with his father. The teenager looked different now. His hair was matted and wet in this weather. He didn't look confident at all. He was worried about the outcome of what he'd come into.

I bit my lip and tried to appear calm.

Scorpia and the boy stopped on the other side of the bridge.

One of the Scorpia agents I'd never seen before gave a signal. I trudged forward. The bridge seemed longer than I'd thought. With every step I was thinking, what if something goes wrong or Scorpia shoots me first? What if MI6 misses my blood pack and their bullet hits me instead? Who knows how well these bulletproof vests work?

Finally, I met the kid in the middle. He avoided my eyes but I tried to talk to him as surreptitiously as I could.

"There is going to be shooting," I whispered.

George's eyes, still wide, peered at my face, curious why I was telling him this.

"You have to move fast. Don't look around. Just move as fast as you can," I warned. "You'll be safe."

The kid nodded and we kept walking. We were about three fourths of the way to the other side and I heard the kid's footsteps die off in a scamper.

I turned slightly, seemingly confused of what was going on. MI6 had their guns drawn.

I began to run... sort of jogging because I didn't really want to get away from the bullet from the MI6 agent.

I felt the force of a bullet knock me over. The blood pack broke and sent the cool liquid everywhere.

I guessed the agents from MI6 departed because I heard the footsteps disappear but I couldn't move to check.

"Rider!" Max Grendel called.

Funny, Max...can't you tell I'm _dead_?

I heard two of the three men coming over to me.

"Leave him," said the third man. I didn't recognize the voice.

"How did MI6 cross us? This plan was planned so well," the first complained.

"Just grab the cameras to take to Rothman," the second replied.

It hadn't been a spectacular death scene. I didn't even get the chance to pretend to faint like they always do in plays. But they believed I was dead. I probably looked pretty dead.

Scorpia left in a car without the exchange they had come for. Ms. Rothman would not be pleased with them.

I picked myself up and walked through the street looking like I'd just been hunted.

Although it was still raining, it was a lovely day.

The sound of thunder met my ears. Alex would probably enjoy a park like this when we went to...wherever we were going to.

I learned that MI6 hadn't brought a back-up car for me but I was okay with that. I kept walking down the street. The rain washed me off so by the time I got home, I hoped my wife wouldn't ask who tried to kill me because unlike most other days, they hadn't really intended to...


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry to any of you who haven't read Snakehead because this chapter, as well as the next one has major spoilers! I don't want to ruin it for you if you haven't read Snakehead. Anyway, I don't know where I was going with this chapter but I got the end set up for an awesome climax.**

The next few months were the slowest of my life. I wanted to go somewhere, do something, but we couldn't fly out until the news of my death had died down around Scorpia.

I was no longer employed, meaning that I was stuck at home with Alex, which wasn't bad. He was beginning to sound out words and he was a fast crawler.

Not that I was bothered by the kid, but I wanted to do something dangerous, something that was a good challenge. Something that was---not watching the kid.

Helen still worked as a nurse to support us until we could leave the country.

Finally, one week, I did get my wish for some action but after it had occurred I was wishing otherwise. Julia showed up at my door.

I was on the computer at the time. I watched Alex in the other room, playing on the floor.

The doorbell rang so I peered out the window and saw Julia. My breath caught in my throat when I was the flash of metal that exerted from something in her hand. I leapt off my seat.

Alex glanced up and saw the woman in the window so he came forward on his hands and knees toward the assassin.

I swore and whispered, "Alex!"

He took no notice of me.

Julia thought I was dead. I wondered why she'd come with a knife, because even if I were 'alive', she would have wanted me to work for he again, not kill me.

Julia began to leave. I wanted to know why. She could have broken in. I heard a car pulling up to the pavement and I knew Julia was after Helen.

I grabbed Alex under one arm like the infant was a football.

Alex looked confused. I took my gun with the other hand and went toward the window where I could get a good view.

I heard the car door slam once, then again and I hoped Helen was backing up, but knowing her, she would make sure Alex and I were okay before she went anywhere.

I remembered a weapon I'd gotten from Smithers some time ago that would definitely help me out now.

It resembled a bet but there was a small box on the right side of the belt.

By pressing the box, a rope would expand and it works like a belaying rope for rock climbing.

"Great," I thought, "Now I'm going to look like Tarzan in the city."

I pressed the box and held Alex firmly with the other arm. I was lowered down to the ground.

Helen was pulling around back in her car but Julia was following her.

"You took John away from me! And now hes dead! I could have saved him if he loved me too! He did love me! I'll avenge him!" Julia screamed from across the street.

I lowered down the last few feet and unhooked the belt by retracting the rope by once again, pressing the box.

I ran and jumped into Helen's car that had slowed down.

I pulled open the door and got myself inside.

"John! I was so worried. And Alex..." Helen sighed. "John, she is crazy!"

"Trust me, I know," I replied. Alex had that questioning look about him again.

"What do we do about our things?" I asked. How could we come back to the house? Who knew how long she was going to wait there int attempt to kill Helen?

"I packed everything of utmost importance in my car this morning," Helen promised, indicating the suitcases in the back with her finger.

"I love you," I told her.

"I thought so," she responded.

"Where are we going?"

"Your brother's house. He's just not aware of it yet."

I laughed and buckled Alex in his car seat.

We arrived at Ian's house less than ten minutes later. Helen described our reason for being here while I watched Alex.

A slim blonde haired girl stepped out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Ian, you got a new date?" I whispered as I watched the young, attractive woman come toward him.

"No, John. That's Jack."

I was quite appalled truly. I had been expecting...a man? A girl named Jack? Not Jacqueline or Jackie?

I was introduced to 'Jack' but she seemed very keen to play with Alex.

I decided she would be really good as a housekeeper when I got a job and she said she would love o go with us and work for us as often as she could.

We stayed the rest of the night at Ian's house, but it wasn't very pleasant night.

Alex complained until 04:00 hours and finally we got him to sleep and hen ourselves.

I woke at 11:00 hours. Helen was already up, tending to Alex.

"He's got an ear infection," she told me matter of factly, since she was a nurse and all.

"We can't take him on the plane today," I told my wife.

"I'm going to be leaving too," Ian apologized.

Helen insisted we leave him with a nanny so we could move into our new house and arrange our few things before we got Alex. It would only take a week at most but considering who my wife and I are, we'd probably done in day two.

We got Jack to call a nanny because she would be going back to America for a short time while Ian was gone.

Helen and I said good-bye to Alex and left for our private plane, located at the MI6 base.

Everything started going downhill from there...

Helen and I arrived at the MI6 base. We had two bags filled to the rim of anything important from our life here. Nothing else would come. We would buy everything new when we got to France.

I would miss Britain. It had been my home all my life and it had given me freedom, a job a wife, anything I could desire.

I stood by the large flying transportation vehicle as Ash checked the engine of the plane.

I felt bad to be leaving everyone I knew here. Ian, Ms. Jones, even Mr. Blunt, who only spoke when he explained my work. Then there was Ash. I hoped he'd be able to meet Alex sometime in the future. Perhaps Alex could come here on his own when he was older. He and Ash could spend some time together.

"Are you ready, mate?" Ash asked me.

I nodded, slightly somberly. "When will I see you again?"

Ash shrugged, "Never."

It didn't sound as though he was questioning it. It sounded as if he was sure I would never come back to visit him.

"I'll come back. You can't think I'd just leave forever after we've become such an excellent team."

Ash was not smiling.

Why was he acting so weird? He'd hadn't been acting like himself for a few weeks now. Perhaps months, even. I didn't want to interrogate him abut it.

"Don't you want to say good-bye to everyone else?"

Ash looked really pissed off by now. He was really level headed. Why was he going off on me like this.

"Are you doing all right?" I asked my friend. I was sort of concerned now.

"Yeah," Ash relaxed. "But don't you want to say good-bye to the rest of the force?"

"I don't think they'd want to say good-bye to me. I just wanted to tell you that I'll see you again. Are you angry that I'm leaving?"

Ash thought about it before answering. "Sort of, I guess. I just can't believe it's really happening.

I nodded. I felt the same way.

"I'd better go find Helen," I decided, breaking the silence of the moment.

Ash glanced back at the plane and I hurried off to find my wife speaking with Ms. Jones.

"Dear, our plane is ready. We'd better get going," I told her.

Helen excused herself and we said good-bye to Ms. Jones.

We loaded our bags and then I helped my wife onto the plane.

I sat down in one of the seats once I got inside. My wife spoke to the pilot. I was getting really jumpy and I couldn't figure o out why. I looked outside and saw Ash smiling at me. My nightmare flashed through my mind.

_Caxero and Ash stepped out from behind the towering house. _

_"Rider! I knew you'd be here," Ash said._

I gripped my seat tighter.

"_It's a good thing we could meet again! I've always looked forward to any chance I'd have to you kill you," I recalled what I'd said in my dream._

My mind was working at a million miles per hour as I remembered the end of the nightmare.

_"Not if I get the chance first."_

_Ash aimed at me. Unlike our plan, he fired. The bullet hurtled at me and I knew I was about to die. He'd meant to...he wanted to kill me._

Then, the hard, cold truth of the reality came out of the dream and I knew what was happening. Ash wanted me dead.

**A/N: Dun dun dun...**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Dramatic ending...are you ready for this? Mwahahahahahaha... **

But why? I didn't understand. Ash and I had been best mates. We worked together for everything. I let him be my best man. _My child's godfather!_

"John, darling, are you doing okay? I've never known you to get worried during flight," Helen looked generally concerned.

I stared back at her and my eyes were wide.

"I---I...don't...understand..."

"What's wrong, honey?"

My voice caught in my throat. I couldn't speak. I was choking. I glanced out the window. We were in the air. There was no turning back now.

What had Ash done? He'd had a chance down there to kill me, but he hadn't. He still looked so smug. He'd planned something.

"Why?" I asked.

Helen glanced at me curiously. She almost laughed. She thought I was joking.

"Why...what?" she asked.

"I don't...I don't know."

"John, please. You're not making any sense."

I was still in shock. I couldn't speak. I wanted my thoughts to be formed into words but I could get anything out.

"Ash..."

"Yes. What about Ash? We can come back to visit him."

"No! We can't. We can't visit anyone."

"Why not? John, calm down. This isn't funny!"

"No, it's not. It's Ash. He wants me dead! And he's going to have me killed!"

Helen gasped. "Are you delusional? Ash has been your best friend since you joined MI6."

"That's what I thought to. But why? Why would he hate me?"

I recalled everything that had happened between us for the past few months. I thought of a phone call I'd made to him to tell him that we were delaying the Caxero attack until the next day. I said he'd done good and he said something like, "Yeah, but you're better. Or at least MI6 thinks so." Like he didn't want me to hear him.

Aloud he'd said, "Thanks." Was he...jealous? Did he think people would notice him if I were gone? Did he think he was just "my partner?" and alone he would be someone? If that were the case, _he_ probably was delusional!

On the other hand, it made sense. He'd been moving away from me since the Australian double agent case, which Ash wanted to go on but MI6 chose me instead.

"I've got it!" I explained what I'd reasoned to Helen. She still wasn't convinced.

"Please, you've got to believe me! He didn't kill me while I was there? That means he has other means to kill me! He looked so confident when I left. He knew how he was going to kill me! I don't believe this! This is absurd! I thought we were friends."

Everything was silence besides the engine, and a clinking sound every time the engine moved. There was something in the engine! But not just 'something!' The something, I had a feeling, was a bomb.

"Bomb..." I whispered.

"John?"

"Bomb!" I shouted. I was starting to worry. I am always level headed but I knew how able Ash was. I wasn't exactly in the best thinking position either considering my shock from learning the truth of my dream. The betrayal of my best friend.

I thought of anything I could do. I had gadgets with me but nothing would work because if I did manage to get to the bomb, I couldn't take it out or I'd have to stop the engine temporarily.

I would just have to wait.

"There's nothing we can do," I announced to Helen.

Helen began to cry. "What about Alex?" she asked me.

I ran my hand through her hair and brought her head to my chest.

"Ian will have him. I didn't let Ash have him. Don't worry. He'll be fine," I promised, trying to convince myself.

"How could he have been so jealous? How could he have held in this temper as long as he did? He was always so polite. He was like a brother to you!" Helen told me. She couldn't bring herself to say Ash's name.

"I wish I could have seen this coming. I knew something like this would happen!" I said to myself.

Helen asked me what I meant so I explained the dream. In a subconscious way I knew what his plan had been the whole time. I just never thought he'd execute this type of plan.

Ash had probably been working for Scorpia this whole time. He'd probably told them I was still alive and maybe that had been the reason for Julia having her unexpected visit.

I was enraged. I hated Ash. Not for earning my trust. Not for acting like he cared. Not even for betraying me.

I hated him because of how he was going to manage to kill my wife also. I hated him because he was going to make Alex an orphan. I felt bad for the kid. I didn't care about what would happen to me anymore. Perhaps I could find parachutes on this plane. Maybe we still had time.

"Helen, find a parachute!" I looked around. I could instruct her what to do if we could only find one parachute.

After two minutes, I gave up. Ash had inspected the plane thoroughly. There was no use for trying anymore.

I held Helen tightly. A faint beeping started. It got louder and louder.

I heard a loud bang. The whole plane lit up. I felt such a pain that my whole body was being torn apart. Then I died.

**A/N: And just to anyone who doesn't personally know me, I have waited years to write that last sentence because its like "what thats the end?" Well duh then I died!!! Anyway, review. Please tell me you like it...don't come after me for killing him. I had to.**


End file.
